


Un Verano Nepalí

by IamOnlyg



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, IronStrange, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Romantic Gestures, Top Stephen Strange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamOnlyg/pseuds/IamOnlyg
Summary: ''Aunque su relación no sea miel sobre hojuelas, Stephen y Tony hacen lo posible para mantenerla a flote con leves escapadas a sitios lejanos—en este caso, al Nepal—donde tratan de olvidar un poco sus vidas ajetreadas como defensores de la Tierra (Corriendo el riesgo de que Pepper y Wong no los maten en su ''encrucijada amorosa'') ''
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 10





	Un Verano Nepalí

**Author's Note:**

> Oº°‘¨ DISCLAIMER¨‘°ºO  
> Dr. Strange y Iron man no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de Marvel y Hago este One-shot sin ánimo de lucro y solo por pasatiempo.
> 
> Este fanfic lo escribí en el 2018 y publicado en Wattpad bajo el mismo seudónimo, sinceramente no sé por qué nunca lo llegué a publicar en AO3. Es meramente porno, la única forma de haber combatido el bloqueo de escritor en aquellos momentos, espero lo disfruten ฅ•ω•ฅ ♡♡♡♡

Largas cortinas que tocaban el piso astillado se ondeaban junto con el cálido viento mañanero que el país nepalí podría otorgar. Junto con el gran ventanal despejado, sábanas, grandes cobijas y almohadas acolchadas con bordados indios, runas y animales representativos se desparramaban por el gran cuarto.

Un cuerpo acostado del lado izquierdo empezaba a moverse lentamente, su cabello castaño fundiéndose con la almohada y su figura amoldada en una especie de burrito humano, sentía tanta calidez y comodidad, como si estuviese rodeado en un campo de esponjosos algodones. Su cerebro estaba entrando en fase de vigilia, sintiendo gráciles tactos temblorosos recorriendo sus mejillas, recordó que había planeado unas ‘’vacaciones’’ _(llámese un escape ligero por dos días)_ con su doctor-hechicero novio, reservando a último minuto un cuarto amplio lejos del lugar donde se sitúa el templo y lejos de sus ocupaciones tanto de los _Vengadores_ como de _SI_.

Abrió lentamente sus párpados, agradecía que las cortinas fuesen un poco gruesas dando a lugar una luz moderada sin lastimar sus ojos achocolatados. Recorrió el lugar lentamente mientras sus ojos cansados se acomodaban al limitado campo de visión, su mirada fue atraída por mechones oscuros y hebras plateadas mezclándose entre sí, el roce de la yema de un pulgar tembloroso sobre su labio inferior llamó su atención, alzó su mirada, chocando con un par de ojos de tintes heterocromáticos y pómulos finos. Se acercó un poco cerrando la cercanía juntando ambas frentes y las puntas de sus narices. El _sorcerer_ no pudo evitar realzar las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa cariñosa.

_— ¿Desde hace cuánto estás despierto? —_ Susurró Tony, no queriendo alterar el ambiente amigable.

_—No mucho—_ Respondió lentamente el hechicero, pasando su mano derecha libre por los cabellos del hombre contrario.

_— ¿Sabes? Puedes ser mi novio y mucho más, pero eso es espeluznante—_ Dijo burlonamente.

_—Oh, cállate. Sé que te gusta que te admiren, te hace crecer el ego—_ Siguió la burla el doctor.

_—Mira quien habla—_ Resopló Tony. Ambos se quedaron viendo entre sí, hasta que la habitación retumbó en suaves y bajos tonos de risas.

El hombre de hierro comenzó a acariciar la mandíbula de su amante, sintiendo el cosquilleo entre sus yemas por el vello facial, recorrió sus pómulos y la punta de su nariz, mientras Stephen rozaba la línea en su espina dorsal con el dorso de su mano cicatrizada. Ambos hombres suspiraron, volvieron a unir sus miradas, pero Tony notó que la expresión de Stephen se apaciguaba y cristalizaba.

_— ¿Stephen? —_ La entonación de Tony sonó preocupada.

El mencionado acurrucó su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Tony y apresando su cintura. El castaño apoyó su barbilla en el cabello oscuro, exhalando el aroma de textos viejos y té de hierbas exóticas nepalesas, esperando una respuesta.

_—Es nuestro último día—_ Recordó el hombre afligidamente. Tony lo sabía… Sabía que su tiempo es limitado y tener este tipo de escapes es como vivir en una pobre ilusión, aunque a Tony no le gustase, aprovechaba tiempos cortos, sumándole los portales de Stephen para ir a lugares alejados y respirar con tranquilidad sin sentir el peso que llevaban sobre sus hombros.

Tony musitó un _‘hmm’_ como respuesta, apretándose más al hombre al cual no quería dejar ir, todo en ese momento es tan afectuoso, suave y relajante. _‘’¡Maldición, como quisiera estar pegado por siempre a este perfecto ser humano!’’_ Pensó Tony.

Esa mañana en Nepal, el sol empezó a calentar más, no de una manera sofocante, pero si templado gracias al viento refrescante que iba y venía, ambos hombres con la piel perlada y acogedora. La respiración de Stephen cosquilleaba entre las clavículas del castaño y su mano seguía acariciando, pero ahora en su espalda baja, Tony jadeó ligero y feliz. El cosquilleo pasó a roces de besos ligeros por toda la curvatura de su garganta con un mordisco sutil en su manzana de Adán, manos temblorosas recorriendo sus muslos internos.

Ellos comprendían que tenían toda la mañana para prolongar el baile sexual que tuvieron en la noche de ayer, pero esta vez será lento, cuidadoso, devoto y tierno, dejando de lado la rudeza, el hambre lujurioso y lo necesitados que se sentían cuando llegaron al cuarto como animales encelados.

Stephen se enfrentó de nuevo a Tony, juntando sus labios en besos juguetones con sonrisas flojas. Se profundizaron poco a poco, sin prisa, con calma, solo rozando las puntas de sus lenguas. Tony también besuqueó la garganta y clavículas del hombre contrario, mientras el hechicero separaba sus glúteos redondeando su entrada floja y suave por lo de la noche anterior, hundiendo su dedo índice y corazón preparando con paciencia, el castaño gimoteaba susurradamente, mientras su boca apresaba uno de los pezones del hechicero haciéndole suspirar. Los dedos del hombre mágico cavaron perfectamente hasta el cúmulo placentero de nervios, dejando a Tony con roncos sollozos golpeando su vaho caliente en su barbilla. Stephen tomó la pierna izquierda de Tony enganchándola en su cadera, dirigiendo su glande en la abertura dilatada, parte por parte dejando que Tony respirase hondo y se relajara, mientras el castaño se frotaba contra el vientre de Stephen. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más, nublados en una especie de borrachera deleitosa y amorosa.

Tony asió dulcemente los cabellos oscuros del hombre contrario al sentir el balanceo tranquilo de su unión carnal, sus pieles empezaron a exudar con el calor del verano nepalí, las cobijas fueron retiradas liberándose de la comodidad sofocante. Iban a disfrutar esa mañana de la manera más regocijante que pudiese, comerían un exquisito _‘desayuno-almuerzo’_ nepalés y disfrutar el resto de la tarde antes de que anochezca y todo volviese a su rutina casual _(eso sin contar que tanto Pepper como Wong los van a castrar por perderse así de la nada como dos adolescentes hormonados)_ Tony río al pensar sobre esa analogía atrayendo la curiosa mirada de Stephen, preguntando con sus cejas alzadas en diversión, Tony negó enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, besándolo, mientras Stephen trataba de acomodarse en una nueva posición, jalando y sentando a Tony en su regazo haciéndolo gemir complacientemente por la profundidad del embiste.

Se mecían uniforme y apaciblemente, repartiendo besos entre sus sienes, mejillas, frentes, párpados, caricias lentas en sus omóplatos, brazos, pechos y espaldas. Trazando de nuevo los chupetones y moretones dejados salvajemente la noche anterior. Stephen rodeó con su temblorosa mano derecha el miembro de Tony, masajeando de la cabeza al tronco, esparciendo el líquido pre-seminal, mientras Tony tomaba control de la posición y se compartían el aliento jadeante con las bocas entre abiertas con labios hinchados. Tony jaló a Stephen para que este estuviese encima de él, mientras arqueaba su espalda por la electrizante sacudida de su próstata, las penetraciones seguían siendo lentas y profundas manteniendo el placer abrasador. 

Siguieron con el baile caluroso unos minutos más mientras las ráfagas del clímax se asomaban, Stephen tenía a Tony en posición de cucharita, masturbándolo pausadamente y jadeando grave en su oreja, enviándole escalofríos exquisitos al castaño mientras sollozaba por la pronta liberación. Sus piernas se enredaron entre sí, sus manos libres entrelazaron sus dedos y Stephen apretó el tronco del miembro de Tony, viendo cómo se retorcía y gruñía por la intensa eyaculación, apretando su cavidad en el momento aclimatado dejando a Stephen con embestidas titubeantes. Mordió levemente la oreja del castaño, saliendo de su interior _—ganándose un quejido por parte de este—_ para acomodarse entre los muslos de Tony y frotarse contra ellos hasta lograr su descarga simiente.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados controlando sus respiraciones, compartiendo mimos y besos fugaces. Decidieron descansar unos minutos antes de organizarse, salir a comer y disfrutar lo poco que les queda de la tarde en Nepal, para volver a Nueva York y encargarse de sus responsabilidades como héroes y defensores de la Tierra y el expansible Universo.


End file.
